Pirate in the League
by WolfBlade117
Summary: Luffy is sent to the world of DC. How will affect the creation of the Justice League? Luffy/Multiple, Lemons. NO SLASH.


New story I've decided to try. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed as cannon balls flew around his head.

Personally, he was having a great time. The rest of his crew, not so much.

"Stop laughing, you idiot!" Nami yelled as she bashed him over the head. He turned to look at her, a huge bump on his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"We're being attacked by a bunch of Navy ships, and you're standing there like an idiot! What if we get hit?"

"We won't."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

He just gave her a cheeky grin, causing her to hit him over the head again.

They'd been sailing from Punk Hazard with Trafalgar Law in tow when they'd run into some Navy ships, who had been doggedly persuing them for a while now.

"Shishishishi!" he chuckled as he ducked a cannonball that was aimed at his head. Sanji and Zoro were in the back of the ship, slicing and kicking cannonballs away from the ship, both, as usual, trying to do better than the other.

"I've done more, Mr. Nosebleed!"

"Like hell you have, Shitty Marimo!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami yelled at them, and they both complied, but continued to glare at each other.

"Take this!" Usopp yelled, pulling back on Black Kabuto and aiming at the lead ship. Letting it go, the Pop Green he'd launched landed on the deck and immediately sprouted, causing chaos on the vessel as the huge carnivorous plant snatched up dozens of sailors.

"Yeah!" Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Luffy yelled, dancing around the ship as they finally managed to pull away from the pursuing fleet. Nami sighed in relief, Robin chuckled and Sanji and Zoro continued to glare at each other. Trafalgar Law simply smiled and shook his head. Already, the antics of this crew were starting to get to him.

A few hours later, they'd stopped near a small island to rest and resupply.

This was where Luffy found himself. Nami had sent him to find any fresh water that he could. He'd actually grown a bit smarter in the two years with Rayleigh where he'd trained to protect his friends, so he knew how to get water, though he would have preferred to find meat.

Looking around, he found a waterfall that looked clean, so he filled up the twenty gallon sac on his back.

A few minutes later, when it was full, he hefted it onto his back like it was nothing and began to jog back to the ship. Now, Luffy didn't have an arrogant bone in his body, but he smiled as realized how strong he'd gotten. Finally, he reached the Sunny, where everyone was waiting for him.

"Hi guys!" he yelled, smiling. Everyone greeted him, but became confused when his face turned serious. He turned around and tossed away the water he was carrying, dropping into a loose stance. Sanji and Zoro, sensing that a fight was coming, went into their own stances.

"What is it, Luffy?" Robin asked, her arms in an X-pattern.

"Someone's coming," he answered quietly. Franky grew out his hair and loosened his metallic joints, Brook put a hand on the handle of his cane-sword, Chopper turned into his Kung-fu point, Usopp prepared a Pop Green for use and Nami drew her Sorcery Clima-tact.

For a second, no one moved. Then a figure detached itself from the tree's and walked forward. Everyone tensed and prepared for a fight as the figure kept marching forward. It raised a hand.

Then, Luffy disappeared in a flash of light.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled, and Zoro and Sanji both growled.

A nanosecond later, Zoro was behind the mystery man, his swords held against the stranger's neck, while Sanji stood in front, his leg burning, prepared to kick forward.

"What did you do to our captain?" they both growled, and even their own crew mates gulped at the dark tone in their voices. Yet, the figure seemed to chuckle.

"Relax. He's fine."

"Where is he?"

"Currently, in another world." Their eyes widened at that. "But don't worry, he'll be back here soon enough."

"Why should we trust you?" Sanji asked. He was still ready to end this man's life.

"I don't really care if you do or don't, but you have my word, he'll be back by the end of the day. Of course, for him, it may take several years, but I've bent time to allow that."

"Bent time?" Nami asked, fascinated.

"Not now, Nami," Robin said, still glaring at the mystery man.

"You'll stay right here. If he's not back by the end of the day, you will die," Zoro said, holding Shuusui in his hand.

"Very well."

* * *

**Far away...**

"GYAAAH!" Luffy yelled as he plummeted towards the ground. He had no idea how he'd gotten here, only that, he was currently in the air, a couple miles above the ground.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" he shouted, laughing as he spread his arms out. He looked down at the ground, and saw only land.

"Where's the Grand Line?" he asked, taking his 'thinking' pose in the air. He wasn't by any means a Navigator, but he was smart enough to realize that there was supposed to be more water than land in the Grand Line.

He remained in the pose for several seconds, before looking down and realizing that the ground was getting much closer.

"I might die here..." he said slowly, then he grinned as he tapped his fist into his palm. "But then again, I probably won't! After all, I'm a rubberman!"

And with that, he crashed into the ground. He sat up, looking around, as if he hadn't just fallen several miles. Sucking his lips and turning his head to the side inquisitively, he saw a bunch of trees and rocks.

He threw his arms upwards and latched onto a branch of one of the tallest trees.

"**Gum Gum... Rocket**!" he yelled and flew upwards, propelled by his rubber arms.

On his flight up, he latched onto a passing branch and slowed down, coming to a stop well above the top of the forest. Peering out, he saw what looked like a city several miles away.

His stomach growled and he looked in that direction.

"MEAT!" he yelled, and started running towards the city at breakneck speeds.

A few minutes later...

"Cool!" the young pirate said, looking around.

It was really big, with buildings that were really high. Brightly colored things on wheels flew by, and tons of people were walking around in weird clothes, not that he was one to judge. He'd buttoned up his shirt to cover the massive scar on his chest, as that might draw attention. He held onto his hat and ran around, looking at all the new things he could find. Unfortunately, none of them were meat.

"I'm hungry!" he moaned, and quiet giggling drew his attention. He noticed several pretty girls sitting around a table, taking quick looks at him.

"Hey, babe, why don't you come over here and sit with us?" one said, and more giggling ensued.

"Do you have meat?" he asked, drawing confused looks from them.

"Um... no?"

"Then I'm not interested in you." So saying, he turned around and walked away, leaving all the girls dumbstruck and a few of their fellow customers amused.

For what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes, he wandered around, looking _everywhere_ for meat, but he couldn't find any.

A scream drew his attention. Jogging towards it, he came across a big building with columns on the front, and took a look at the scene in front of him.

A bunch of people in masks with guns were inside the building, holding huge bags with weird symbols on them. Some of them were holding guns to people's heads.

"This is..." he began, with a serious look on his face. "THE BIGGEST DOOR I'VE EVER SEEN! SO COOL!"

All of the people in the room turned to look at him, most wondering if he was totally insane.

* * *

Superman groaned in pain.

He'd seen a bunch of robbers go into a bank, and had flown down to stop them.

However, leading them were four people that he didn't really want to see. Deadshot, Poison Ivy, Livewire and Metallo.

He'd been caught in a trap. Deadshot was on the opposite roof, taking out any police who got in the way, while Livewire and Poison Ivy had lured him inside, right into Metallo's waiting grasp. With his Kryptonite heart, he'd easily weakened Superman, and rendered him helpless.

The bank robbers, with him incapacitated, had gotten the chance to take several hostages. Now the police were helpless to do anything, while a few journalists were waiting right outside, paying rapt attention to everything that was happening.

But things began to get worse.

"Superman!" said a girl's voice, and he turned his head to see his younger cousin Kara, better known as Supergirl, flying down towards him.

"No! Get out of here!" he yelled, but it was too late.

Supergirl realized too late who the large, hulking figure was, and by the time she did, she was caught in the range of his Kryptonite heart. She fell to the ground, too weak to fly, as Livewire and Poison Ivy approached her, smirking.

"Aww, little Super-chick too weak to fly?" Livewire said, caressing Supergirl's cheek.

"Maybe you should give her a little boost!" Metallo said, cackling.

"Gladly!" the pale girl said, and sent a burst of electricity into the downed heroine's body.

Supergirl screamed as the combined effects of Metallo's Kryptonite and the enormous shock racked her entire body with pain. A few seconds later, the surge of power subsided, leaving her shaking and pale. Superman tried to reach her, but a punch from the robot sent him back into the ground.

That was when they heard the shout.

"-BIGGEST DOOR I'VE EVER SEEN! SO COOL!"

Everyone in the room turned to see a young man standing in the door, paying absolutely no attention to what was happening, and instead, was looking at the door to the bank vault with stars in his eyes. He was wearing blue shorts torn at the knees, sandals, and a red, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The most distinguishing features about him though, were the straw hat covering his dark hair and the scar under his left eye.

Not even bothering with any of the robbers, he walked past them, inspecting all the cool gadgets he could see, while all the occupants of the room stared at him incredulously. Then he saw Metallo.

"COOL! ROBOT!" he yelled, and ran towards the metal man, who seemed confused at this new development. "Can you shoot lasers? Can you shoot missiles?"

"Uh... no," Metallo said, the human half of his face contorted in confusion and anger. Luffy looked down, disappointed, as another voice rang out.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?" Livewire shouted.

"Nothing," he replied, looking at her, then raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the side. "Why are you so pale?"

That remark caused Livewire to crackle with electricity, furious, while Poison Ivy chuckled quietly and Metallo laughed out loud.

"You little!" said pale woman threw a massive blast of electricity at the straw hat boy, who simply stood, his hand on his hat.

"Get out of the way!" Supergirl shouted, but it was too late.

The lightning impacted, throwing up a huge plume of smoke that obscured the vision of everyone in the room.

Livewire laughed, victorious, and danced around the room, happy that she'd killed the man who'd insulted her. Poison Ivy, however, wasn't so happy.

"Come on, Livewire! I wanted to play a little with him first! He was so cute!" she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Who was cute?" came a voice from behind her.

"You were," she answered, before turning to see the straw hat boy standing there, completely unharmed. "YOU?"

"Me," he said, chuckling. "Shishishishi!"

Everyone stared at the man like he was from another planet. Superman and Supergirl both had one thought running through their heads.

_Fast._

Livewire, meanwhile, was getting ready to throw another blast of electricity, when a hand reached out and forestalled her.

"Hold on, Livewire, I want to try something," said Poison Ivy, smirking, before walking towards the straw hat boy slowly. He lowered his hands as the villainess came towards him, swaying her hips sensually, until she stood only a few inches away from him.

"Do you like plants, little boy?" she asked in a seductive tone, running a hand along his jawline. He smiled brightly.

"You bet I do! Plants are great, they do all sorts of amazing things! After all, without plants, I wouldn't have this!" he said, as he pointed to his straw hat.

"Do you like that hat?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"This hat is my treasure! A friend of mine gave it to me, a long time ago," he said, pulling off his hat and spinning it like a top on his index finger. Something about him made Poison Ivy smile; she couldn't help it, it was infectious. However, she still had a job to do.

"I'm glad you like plants," she said. "I think I'll give you a reward." So saying, she moved forward a little, until their bodies were pressed together. She could feel every muscle through Luffy's shirt, and nearly shivered with pleasure. He looked slightly confused.

"NO! Get away from her!" Supergirl shouted, trying to warn him, but Metallo pushed her into the ground.

"Shut it, bitch," he snarled, then turned back to watching. He was slightly confused when the boy gave him a glare, before turning back to Poison Ivy, who's face was only a few centimeters from his own.

"Here it is," she said, and kissed him, lightly, on the lips. His eyes widened considerably as the redhead continued, before she finally pulled away, a regretful look on her face.

"Sorry," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry, pretty plant lady?" he asked, and she flushed slightly at the name.

"You seem nice, and I didn't really want to kill you yet."

"You're going to kill me?"

"I already have," she said sadly. "My touch is naturally poisonous, so by kissing you, I poisoned you. You'll probably die in the next minute."

She was expecting him to break down, to cry, to beg. To try anything to escape death.

She certainly wasn't expecting him to cross his arms and start laughing.

"Oh, is that why?" he asked, before breaking into another bout of giggles. "It's fine then."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to process this statement.

"It's _fine?_" she asked, incredulous. He blinked.

"That's what I said."

"What do you mean, it's fine? I just told you that you'll die, and it's _fine_?" He grinned.

"I won't die. Not from poison, at least." Ivy looked at him, stunned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I got a bunch of poison in one my fights. I survived, and my doctor said I'd developed something called 'antibodies', whatever those are. So poison doesn't work on me."

The way he explained it seemed so simple, and yet, to survive her poisons... it was remarkable.

"Seems your full of surprises," Ivy said, smiling slightly. She was glad that he wasn't going to die, he seemed really nice.

Not to mention that she'd felt his package when she'd pressed up against him. He was _huge_.

"Enough chatter!" Metallo shouted. "Ivy is useless, so I'll just take care of you myself!"

He approached the pair and swung a fist, aiming to take both of them out at once, starting with the boy.

Each and every single person in the room was stunned when Metallo's blow was stopped.

The straw hat boy had raised his arm and caught the fist easily, holding it with one hand like it was nothing.

"That wasn't very nice," the boy said, then put a hand on Metallo's head and pushed him over. Poison Ivy started in surprise as the robot fell down. He'd been known to take punches from Superman without falling over, though, to be fair, a weakened Superman. And then, this kid had done it like it was nothing.

"Who are you?" she asked, and he turned and smiled.

"Monkey D. Luffy, but you can call me Luffy. Nice to meet you!" he said. Metallo got back up hurriedly, a look of confusion and anger on half of his face.

"You little-" he began and lifted both hands behind his head, then swung at the pirate.

Luffy grinned, knocked the blow away, before kicking the android in the chest. He flew several meters away, knocking over a couple of thugs. The rest trained their weapons on the pirate.

"Open fire!" one said, and they all let loose with their machine guns.

"NO!" Supergirl yelled.

Luffy smiled as dozens of bullets struck his body.

He seemed to compact inwards, pulling his arms towards himself and crouching slightly. Ivy, who was behind him, gasped in surprise as the bullets seemed to pull his body with them.

He stretched out, flinging the bullets back at their senders.

"Bullets can't hurt me!" he said, laughing.

"What are you?" Livewire asked.

"Me? I'm a rubberman!" As he said that, he grabbed both his cheeks and pulled, stretching his entire face. Most of the jaws around the room dropped in surprise.

"I don't care if you're a cheese man, you're still gonna die!" Metallo roared, running at the young pirate. Luffy simply stood still and let the android's fist hit his face, knocking his head clean off his shoulders. Or, so it looked like.

His head flew backwards, his neck stretching until it was about twenty feet long.

"**Gum Gum...**" he began, "**Bell!**"

Luffy's head came forward and he slammed it into Metallo's stomach, giving it a rather severe dent and launching the metal man backwards. Metallo flew back and slammed into the side of the building, creating a small crater in the wall.

Luffy landed lightly on his feet, as everyone around him had their jaws on the ground. He rubbed his head and blinked.

"Wow, that's hard stuff!" he said. A minuscule bruise began to form on his head. "Maybe I should have used my Haki."

He shook his head slightly, shaking off the pain.

"Right. Anyone else?" he asked, and most of the bandits shook their heads. Livewire pulled the radio off one's belt, and held it up.

"Deadshot, take him out!"

On the opposite roof, said assassin grinned savagely and took aim through his target reticule, aiming for the back of the boy's head. He knew that from this distance, an easy one for a marksman like him, it was guaranteed not to miss. He also knew that his bullets, being armor-piercing, would be able to shear through the pirate's skull, even if he was rubber.

"Bye, bye," he said, and fired.

Traveling at over 2500 miles per hour, the bullet crossed the distance between his gun and the boy in less than a second.

And missed.

Deadshot's jaw hit the ground as he, the self-proclaimed 'greatest marksman in the world', missed.

Luffy had turned just as the assassin was firing, and it barely parted his hair. And not only that, but when Deadshot looked through his reticule again, Luffy was glaring directly up at him. Then the rubberman vanished.

Deadshot looked around fearfully, his infrared eye trying find the illusive boy. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

The assassin froze, then spun around, his wrist-mounted guns about to fire, but before he could, two hands had already grabbed his arms, crushing the guns.

Luffy looked down at the odd metal-helmeted man, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You guys are all weak," he said, and head-butted Deadshot hard, knocking him out and cracking the red eye.

* * *

Below them, Superman and Supergirl both stared up at the other building, where they both saw Luffy knock out Deadshot with ease. They'd heard what he'd said, and couldn't help but be surprised. Most of the world knew about Superman, and knew that he was probably the strongest superhero on the planet.

For someone to call him weak was definitely not something heard everyday.

They snapped out of their thoughts as a roar sounded from behind them, and they turned to see Metallo, his stomach dented, his face twisted with rage.

"Where is that little bastard? I'll rip him in half!"

"Metallo, we should probably-" Poison Ivy began, but was cut off as Metallo struck her in the stomach. She flew for a second before hitting the floor with a gasp of pain.

"Shut up, Ivy! I saw how you looked at him! You probably brought him here!" he shouted. Superman tried to rise, but Metallo's kryptonite heart was weakening him greatly, and he couldn't move enough.

He was saved from having to when Luffy landed outside the bank, cheerfully looking around the room, until it landed on Metallo.

"You!" the cyborg roared. "I'll kill you!"

"Lotsa people have tried before," Luffy replied, his arms crossed. "None of 'em managed it. Now shut up, I'll deal with you in a minute."

With that, the rubberman walked over to Poison Ivy, who was still lying on the ground, holding her stomach in pain. He knelt down beside the red-haired beauty, raising her up slightly.

"Are you okay?" Luffy's features hardened as Ivy merely whimpered in pain. He turned around to look at Metallo, who was smirking at him. "Why did you hit her? Isn't she your friend?"

"Ha! Friend? I just used her!" the cyborg laughed. "She's nothing to me! Just a tool!"

Superman looked at Luffy, who's eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"Really? Just a tool?" he said softly, before he scooped up Ivy in his arms and walked over to the wall, setting her down into a more comfortable position. "Stay here for a sec, 'kay?"

"W...Why? What are you going... to do?" she said in between labored breaths.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Luffy replied with a grin, and stood up, walking towards the front of the building.

Metallo just ran at the rubberman with a roar, throwing an arm back to punch.

Luffy merely grinned and did the same, except his arm stretched backwards about 50 feet.

"**Gum Gum****... Pistol**!" he shouted, and struck the cyborg in the center with one of his most recognizable moves.

If Luffy's first hit with his head had done damage to Metallo, it paled in comparison to the second with his fist.

The cyborg's metallic stomach caved in almost completely as the a fist shaped mark appeared on his back, the force of the punch having gone almost completely through him.

But it didn't stop there.

Metallo practically flew out of the bank, impacted on a thankfully unoccupied police car and _still_ flew another dozen feet, dragging the car along with him.

Back in the bank, Luffy's arm went back to it's original position with a snap, and Luffy grinned brightly.

"Alright! I'm surprised I managed to beat him..."

Superman, who was slowly recovering, heard him as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Because he was so strong?"

"No, 'cause I was so weak!" Luffy replied. "I'm so hungry I'd have trouble against a fly right now..." As if to punctuate his statement, his stomach growled loudly.

Sweat-dropping slightly, Superman walked over to the young man and patted him on the back.

"Well, I have to thank you for stopping Metallo. I always have trouble against him."

"'Cause of that green rock?"

The Man of Steel's eyes widened at the statement.

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't know, I saw. You and that girl over there got weak whenever that stone was nearby," he said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at where Kara was slowly recovering. Then he shrugged. "Wasn't hard to figure out."

Superman blinked. This young man had just discovered out his weakness in about five minutes flat. Most super-villains took months, if not years to do that.

"I've never met anyone who got weak because of a green stone before," Luffy continued, then got into his thinking pose. "Well, except for that one time..."

He looked at Superman for a second, then his face got an uncharacteristically serious look.

"Um, Mister? I need to tell you a secret," he said, leaning closer to whisper in Superman's ear. "_Your underwear is on the outside of your pants._"

* * *

So there is Luffy's introduction to the world of DC.

Hope you all enjoy this story, cause I know I will.


End file.
